User talk:Naruto2
Hello and Welcome to this wonderful place. 5 Tailed Gobi 01:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Your welcome. Ya Ya I know how. Whats the problem your having?5 Tailed Gobi 02:04, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well I'm trying to make some also villiages I dont get what your asking just yet5 Tailed Gobi 02:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well I'm trying to make jutsus,charcters and villiages to have fun but I cant cuz i dont know how. Oh ok I got you, Well type the Name of the thing you making in the Search bar over to the left under the naruto picture and there will be an option to make the page in red writting. Then when you click that you can use the help box to make a sweet page but its all for fun and none are perfect. 5 Tailed Gobi 02:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Man your the best Aww why thank you I wanna see what you make and we can become good friends fast 5 Tailed Gobi 02:16, 7 February 2009 (UTC) YA that will be great Ok then :) If you want help on how to make characters you can look at mine and my friends for help (Jake Ryun Uchiha)5 Tailed Gobi 02:21, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks for everything Hey I made a chracter Named Roy Dorogan and 2 jutsus and a country.Type In Roy Dorogan to see them Yo! Welcome to da Naruto Fanon! Im admin Minkai, nice to meet 'cha. here is some advice: First off, reply to people on THEIR talk pages. So when you reply to this, reply on my talk page, kay? After you write something in the tak, put four tildes (~) to put your signature. Last, your land of Dragons. There is already an existing article called Dorakuzan, the home to all dragons. If you would like you can put your dragons and summoners here, or I could do it for you. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 04:36, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Um.. hate to burst your bubble... but the Land of Dragons already exists. sorry dude. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 04:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Um, reply or change this please. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The page name? Know where the 'edit' is ona page? Well, near that, there should be a 'move' button. You click on it, writ the new name, and there! New name for your page! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Also, when you are done puting something on somebody's user talk, just put four squiggglies (four of ~) Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Weapons! You can make a semi-automatic gun that one of you're character can use with is chakra! Young Piece 14:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Yes! Yes is Eustass Young good! Yung Wun 17:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The reply of your reply! Yes because ids style is like heavy metal and hell! Yung Wun 17:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Cool! Cool and I like all you creations! Yung Wun 17:37, 10 February 2009 (UTC) It sounds fun It sounds cool. Ahatake Kurosaki and Akiko Kurosaki would like to join--Darknesslover5000 18:39, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Can I !? I am a kind of fan of One Piece and can I put The Eleven Supernovas of One Piece and attack a village! Link: The Eleven Suppernovas Please go see! Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Yung Wun 19:13, 10 February 2009 (UTC)